criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Links of the Broken Chain
Links of the Broken Chain is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-ninth case of the game. It is the thirty-ninth case of Rosenoque and also the sixth and final case in Justice Banks. Plot The team were celebrating the end of the Lynchs’ money laundering and other financial crimes in Justice Banks when Jordan Brown came with a phone call from Denise Brighton that a murder had taken place inside one of the Lynch family’s properties. Leigh Tempest and the player headed to the scene only to find Lissa Lynch, shot in the leg and with an arrow in her throat. Ethan was able to determine that Lissa was shot in the leg before the killer ended her life with an arrow to the throat. The duo first suspected Judge Brighton who disapproved of Lissa’s greed, profiler Adelina Delora because the victim threatened to run a scandal on Adelina’s family relations if she didn’t shut up on making people believe that the family was corrupt and family heir Alexander Lynch who would receive a bigger part of the inheritance with Lissa out of the way as well as artist Daphnée Fontaine because of Lissa trashing her hard work like it was nothing. Later, the team learned that Lissa had a hideout where they found clues to add foreign officer Michael McKenzie-Petrov because of him thinking that Lissa was one of the highest corrupted Lynchs as well as businessman Horatio Fontaine who Lissa was giving personal information about her family. Later on, Major found out that Adelina was seen at the secret hideout before finding enough evidence to arrest Daphnée Fontaine for the murder. After denying all involvement in the murder, Daphnée then admitted to killing Lissa. When Leigh asked her why she would commit murder when Lissa was giving information about the Lynch family to the Fontaines, she responded that Lissa was the cause of the battle between the two families and that she was tired of it. She explained that she had enough of her family and the Lynchs fighting and that she wanted to end it once and for all. So she believed that killing the one who was the one who had made all of the money laundering and tense family connections would end it all in the best way possible. When Leigh sent her to trial, Daphnée pleaded guilty for her crime, causing Judge Parker to sentence her to 20 years in prison. After the trial, Summer approached the player as she wanted to help Adelina finish the battle between the Lynch and Fontaine families. They headed to the park where they found a broken plaque. After restoring and recovering the faded details of the plaque, it revealed the now broken friendly relations that both families had for each other while they both helped make the city prosper from the small towns of Justice Banks and Ivory Peaks. Adelina then came and ask if she could come with the player to go confront Horatio Fontaine, which Summer and the player accepted. When the trio confronted him with it, Horatio admitted that what they did was stupid and that both families would try to restore the peace that was once between them. Meanwhile Jordan pleaded to help him prove his beliefs of his ex-boyfriend Daniel Willingham being the mayoral candidate against Mayor Oakley. Inside Lissa's home, they found a bunch of posters and buttons that helped Jordan track down the sources of Daniel’s rise to become Mayor. Daniel explained that he was going to compete against Mayor Oakley because he needed a new path after breaking up with Jordan. Jordan was slightly disgruntled that his ex had moved on so quickly but he still said he would support his ex-boyfriend. Chief Ernest overheard them and then said that Leonard Oakley would win another five years as mayor because he was better. As a result, Jordan slammed the door, leaving the office. After the events of the case, Mayor Oakley invited the team to Capitol Valley where the elections would take place very soon. Summary Victim *'Lissa Lynch' (found shot with a gun and an arrow) Murder Weapon *'Bow and Arrow' Killer *'Daphnée Fontaine' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows art *The suspect drinks whiskey Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect knows art Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect knows art *The suspect drinks whiskey Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect knows art *The suspect drinks whiskey Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect knows art *The suspect drinks whiskey Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect eats sushi *The suspect knows art *The suspect drinks whiskey Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer knows art. *The killer wears pinstripes. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lissa’s Home. (Result: Victim’s Body, Pistol; New Suspect: Denise Brighton) *Interrogate Denise Brighton about how she discovered Lissa. (New Crime Scene: White Way Park) *Investigate White Way Park. (Clues: Locked Purse, Jacket, Broken Painting) *Examine Locked Purse. (Result: Adelina’s Phone; New Suspect: Adelina Delora) *Interrogate Adelina Delora about why the victim called her several times. *Examine Jacket. (Result: Alexander’s Brooch; New Suspect: Alexander Lynch) *Inform Alexander Lynch of his sibling’s murder. *Examine Broken Painting. (Result: Painting Restored; New Suspect: Daphnée Fontaine) *Interrogate Daphnée Fontaine about the broken painting. *Examine Pistol. (Result: Orange Liquid) *Analyze Orange Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Michael McKenzie-Petrov about his discovery. (Attribute: Michael drinks whiskey; New Crime Scene: Hidden Hideout) *Investigate Hidden Hideout. (Result: Cane, Torn Newspaper, Trashed Art) *Examine Cane. (Result: Fontaine Emblem; New Suspect: Horatio Fontaine) *Interrogate Horatio about Lissa's death. (Attribute: Horatio drinks whiskey and eats sushi) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Disapproving Message) *Interrogate Denise Brighton about her disapproval of the victim's greed. (Attribute: Denise drinks whiskey) *Analyze Trashed Art. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Lissa's Sitting Room) *Interrogate Daphnée Fontaine about her trashed art. (Attribute: Daphnée drinks whiskey and eats sushi) *Investigate Lissa's Sitting Room. (Result: Ashtray, Locked Safe) *Examine Ashtray. (Result: Burned Note) *Analyze Burned Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows art, Daphnée knows art) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Faded Will) *Examine Faded Will. (Result: Martin Lynch's WIll) *Interrogate Alexander about his grandfather's will. (Attribute: Alexander knows art, drinks whiskey and eats sushi) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Adelina about why she's in the hideout. (Attribute: Adelina eats sushi and knows art, Denise knows art; New Crime Scene: Small Lake) *Investigate Small Lake. (Result: Wet Folder, Defaced Poster) *Examine Wet Folder. (Result: Lissa's Folder) *Analyze Lissa's Folder. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Horatio Fontaine about his fingerprints on Lissa's folder. (Attribute: Horatio knows art) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Grease) *Examine Grease. (Result: Gun Polish) *Interrogate Michael about the defaced poster. (Attribute: Michael eats sushi and knows art) *Investigate Park Statue. (Result: Bushes, Glove) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Bow & Quiver) *Analyze Bow and Quiver. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripes) *Examine Glove. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The One in the Family (6/6). (No stars) The One in the Family (6/6) *See what Summer wants to do to help Adelina. *Investigate White Way Park. (Result: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Metal Plaque) *Examine Faded Plague. (Result: Lynch-Fontaine Plaque) *Analyze Plaque (06:00:00) *Show the metal plaque to Adelina. (Reward: Burger) *Confront Horatio Fontaine about the broken family relations. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Lissa's Home. (Result: Pile of Posters) *Examine Pile of Posters. (Result: Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Blue Party Speech) *Analyze Speech. (03:00:00) *Talk to Daniel Willingham about running for Mayor. (Reward: Red Curls) *Talk to Mayor Oakley about the upcoming mayoral elections. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Justice Banks